For The Heart I Once Had
by BiancaNeidhart
Summary: Damon succombe à petit feux, victime de la morsure d'un loup-garou. Cloîtré chez lui, il n'attend que la venue d'Elena afin de lui faire ses adieux, mais c'est Caroline qui se présente la première sur son lit de mort. [S2EP22]


Coucou les petits loups!  
Voici mon second OS Daroline (c'est mon ship préféré de TVD, vous l'aurez deviné) qui se déroule durant le final de la saison 2.

Et oui, je suis une grande rapide, quand j'ai de l'inspiration, j'écris à toute allure...

Pour celui-ci, je vous recommande vivement d'écouter ''Angels'' de Within Temptation que j'adore.

Enjoy!

* * *

Lorsque la nouvelle était parvenue aux oreilles de Caroline, elle n'en avait pas cru le moindre de mot. Il était clairement impossible que l'impétueux Damon Salvatore ne soit en train de succomber à la morsure d'un loup-garou. Lui qui, habituellement, résolvait les crises à sa façon, en fonçant dans le tas ou se débattant avec l'Enfer si il le fallait pour trouver une solution malgré les protestations d'un entourage sans cesse dépassé par sa frénésie. Elle ne l'avait pas cru et surtout, elle ne le voulait pas. Il était beaucoup trop tôt, elle avait trop de choses à lui avouer pour qu'il ne meurt maintenant.

La blonde n'avait pas osé lui rendre visite depuis qu'elle était au courant, elle craignait trop de ne pas tenir le choc en le voyant en si mauvais état alors elle s'était contentée d'y croire en écoutant les récits de Stefan. Son frère souffrait le martyr, délirait totalement et dans ses rares moments de lucidité, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose: mettre dignement fin à sa vie. Il avait vu le calvaire qu'avait traversé sa chère Rose et pour rien au monde il ne voulait devenir une telle menace et mettre en péril la vie des êtres aimés. C'était tout digne du personnage que de vouloir mettre ainsi fin à cette torture plutôt que d'infliger sa souffrance aux autres.  
Elle qui pensait que Damon les enterrerait tous...elle qui pensait également, à force de se le répéter, que cela ne l'atteindrait pas si jamais un malheur venait à lui tomber dessus, voilà qui lui faisait de belles œillères!

Forcément, en acceptant la réalité de cette calamité, les souvenirs étaient revenus. Nuit et jour, elle était obnubilée par ces images confuses, presque comme des visions, de leurs premières semaines où il avait abusé d'elle sans la moindre vergogne, se servant d'elle comme d'un vulgaire jouet. Il y avait aussi les images de ces nombreuses fois où il l'avait sauvée, prit sa défense. Caroline n'arrivait plus à se le sortir de l'esprit et elle sut qu'elle devait impérativement lui rendre visite sur son lit de mort, c'était nécessaire pour son bien-être.  
C'est donc pour cela qu'elle se gara devant le manoir des Salvatore en fin de matinée, le cœur lourd de chagrin, angoissée l'idée de ce qu'elle allait découvrir à l'intérieur. Elle resta quelques instants dans sa voiture, se fixant dans le rétroviseur abaissé, tentant de se donner du courage en se disant que c'était crucial et qu'elle le lui devait bien après tout. Avant de se lancer, elle prit soin de sonder la demeure grâce à son ouïe fine: Stefan était à la cuisine à préparer Dieu sait quoi et Damon semblait dormir d'un sommeil agité dans sa chambre à l'étage. Heureusement, elle avait devancé Elena et toute la parade d'adieu, elle n'aurait donc ainsi pas à affronter tous ces gens éplorés.

La maison semblait bien fade sans sa présence auprès du foyer de la cheminée, bien trop silencieuse sans ses cris d'indignations et ses plaisanteries incessantes qui finissaient presque par manquer. Elle traversa les couloirs éclairés de la terne lueur du soleil s'infiltrant par l'interstice des rideaux tirés comme si la demeure était déjà en deuil, foula les tapis avec un certain malaise, peinant à déglutir. Une atmosphère pesante planait dans toute la demeure comme si une part de son âme venait de la quitter, lui retirant ainsi son éclat son charme. Caroline s'y sentit incommodée et n'osa pas s'attarder au rez-de-chaussée et ce même pour les beaux yeux de Stefan qui semblait encore plus renfermé que d'accoutumée.  
Elle monta les escaliers le plus lentement possible, laissant ses doigts courir sur le bois lustré de la rampe, mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle se retrouva bien trop vite à son goût à l'étage. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à le voir souffrir ainsi, probablement pour la dernière fois. Elle ne souhaitait pas que sa dernière image de cet homme si féroce ne soit celle d'une misérable créature folle à lier.  
Pourtant, la blonde prit son courage à deux mains et traversa le large couloir, ses pas la guidant presque automatiquement à la porte de la chambre de Damon. Une fois devant, elle ne put s'empêcher de marquer un temps d'arrêt, les yeux clos, la main sur la poignée qu'elle n'osait tourner. Ce fut la simple idée de lui devoir cette visite afin de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur qui lui donna des ailes. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre comme venu d'outre-tombe pour la préparer à la scène qui allait s'offrir à elle. Elle la referma avec précaution et se dirigea aussitôt à pas de loup vers l'amas de couettes couvrant le mourant, une main contre sa poitrine dans l'espoir de calmer son pouls.

Un sursaut incontrôlé lui échappa lorsqu'il se retourna laborieusement vers elle, offrant ainsi à sa vue son visage pâle, famélique, ses lèvres craquelées et blêmes, ses yeux, rétrécis par l'épuisement et la douleur, ne formant plus que des fentes, la sueur perlant sur front, y collant quelques folles mèches brunes. Lui, d'habitude si vif, ne semblait plus qu'être l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait tout l'air d'avoir déjà rejoint l'autre monde, mais d'être resté pour lui faire l'honneur de discuter, soulager sa peine.  
Malgré son état alarmant, il lui souriait. Oh, cela n'avait rien à voir avec cette moue malicieuse dont lui seul avait le secret, il ne s'agissait que d'un vague rictus qui peinait à donner un peu de vie à ces traits émaciés, qui ne semblait plus être que poussière sur ses os fatigués. De plus, Caroline doutait qu'il ne soit totalement lucide, qu'il sache à qui il avait véritablement affaire: à sa barbie, non pas à une des diverses chimères peuplant ses souvenirs dévorant son esprit.

La blonde, d'habitude pétillante, empreinte de joie de vivre, crut sentir le monde s'écrouler sur sa tête à la vue de son torse se soulevant péniblement, à l'entente de sa respiration saccadée ainsi que les grimaces de souffrances venant déformer son visage par à-coups. Tandis qu'elle approchait de son lit en désordre, une quinte de toux le prit, le faisant se tordre de douleur sous les draps, un flot de sang coulant de ses lèvres.  
Ne cédant pas aux larmes car souhaitant lui offrir une image d'elle assurée, elle s'empara du linge humide entreposé sur le rebord d'une bassine d'eau reposant sur la table de cheveux, le pressa dans le récipient avant de s'en servir pour lui tamponner ses lèvres souillées ainsi que son front et ses joues luisant de sueur avec les gestes les plus doux possibles, craignant de lui briser quelque chose. Il se laissa faire, quasiment inerte, la tête reposant sur son épais oreiller. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa chevelure de jais sur l'oreiller immaculé rappelait sans contexte la noirceur en train de le consumer.

\- Tu m'as apporté un petit quelque chose à boire, Blondie? S'enquit-il dans un souffle, le regard rivé sur sa vague silhouette. La seule chose qu'il percevait avec clarté était sa chevelure d'or qui peinait à briller dans la pénombre de sa chambre. J'ai besoin de me revigorer, je suis complètement desséché...

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais j'ai un peu peur que tu ne recraches tout, s'inquiéta la blonde tout en farfouillant dans son sac à main, espérant éviter son regard troublé, en quête de la pochette de sang humain qu'elle avait piquée pour lui à l'hôpital, en pensant bien qu'il aurait besoin d'un remontant. Mettant la main, sur son petit cadeau, elle daigna enfin prendre place sur le bord du lit. Comment tu te sens?

Se rendant compte de la stupidité de sa question, elle grogna dans sa barbe avant d'ouvrir la pochette.

\- Comme un charme, ça se voit pas? plaisanta-t-il malgré tout, mais son rire fut de trop, provoquant une nouvelle crise de toux. Tu peux m'aider à boire... Je tremble de temps à autre, j'ai pas envie de salir les draps.

Elle acquiesça et s'exécuta sans un mot, portant la pochette à sa bouche, plaçant sa main droite dans sa nuque afin de l'aider à se tenir convenablement. Le brun aspira goulûment le sang, les yeux clos, semblant savourer le meilleur festin de sa vie et il se laissa retomber en arrière dès qu'il eut fini, comme tranquillisé.  
Caroline le dévisagea longuement, n'osant prendre la parole. Elle voulait à tout prix venir, mais voilà qu'elle se retrouvait incapable de dire le moindre mot, trop choquée par l'étendue des dégâts. En attendant qu'une idée de génie lui vienne ou qu'il se décide à lui faire la conversation, elle ressassa leurs souvenirs passé et son cœur se gonfla de reconnaissance à en exploser. Qui aurait-cru qu'elle aurait pu ressentir tel sentiment à son égard après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir? Pourtant, le bon prenait le dessus: toutes les fois où il l'avait sauvée d'une mort certaine.

Le mourant se positionna alors sur le flanc, offrant ainsi à sa vue la morsure, sinistre, béante au creux de son coude, rampant vicieusement sur son avant-bras et cela lui donna envie de vomir, mais elle se ressaisit en apercevant la lueur d'affliction illuminant soudainement ses iris bleus glaciales.

\- Pourquoi tu es venue? Tout le monde sait que tu me détestes.

\- Tu sais parfaitement que c'est faux, les gens ne voient que notre façade.

\- Pourtant, tu devrais...

\- Quoi?

\- Me détester.

\- Et pourquoi ça?

\- Pour ce que j'ai fais à la douce et naïve petite fleur que tu étais il y a deux ans, fit Damon avec une éloquence étonnante, se redressant sur son coude alerte, mais son regard lançait toujours les même signaux de détresse. J'ai abusé de toi, je t'ai prise pour un vulgaire jouet. J'aurais pu te tuer, je l'ai même voulu plusieurs fois... Et pourtant tu es là, au chevet du monstre.

\- C'est vrai, tu as brisé quelque chose en moi, tu m'as volé mon innocence. Par ta faute, je ne serais plus jamais la même, je ne verrais plus jamais le monde de la même façon... Je me souviens encore de tes sourires mielleux, tes murmures rassurants, mais si hypocrites, de tes dents dans mon cou et de ma foi aveugle en toi...Mais regarde tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis. Tu as toujours répondu présent, volant à ma rescousse dès que j'étais dans le pétrin. Toujours.

\- Je t'ai ruinée, tu viens de le dire, comment fais-tu pour vivre avec ça?

Caroline scruta son visage blême, s'attarda sur ses lèvres semblables à des pétales fanées et posa l'une de ses mains sur son bras valide, se demandant comment il faisait pour ne pas comprendre. Sûre d'elle, elle lui donna la réponse clé d'une voix claire:

\- Je t'ai pardonné, Damon.

\- Comment? Alors que moi je n'ai même pas pu, avoua-t-il dans un filet de voix puis il sembla brusquement suffoquer, les yeux plissés, des rides se formant sur son front poisseux. Si il n'avait pas été sur le point de mourir, jamais il n'aurait osé et elle en avait tout à fait conscience. Ce qui m'arrive, je l'ai cherché. C'est pour ce que j'ai fais aux gens: à Vicki, à Lexie, mon frère, Elena, à toi. C'est le karma qui me revient en pleine tête.

\- Damon, je t'en supplie arrête de te sentir coupable, c'est trop tard, c'est vain. Tu vas..._mourir_, souffla la jeune vampire après avoir un instant d'hésitation avant le dernier mot, prenant toute conscience de la signification, de ce qui allait se dérouler et se fut elle qui suffoqua, crispant ses doigts sur son poignet, ce qui le fit grimacer et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux cerclés de khôl. Je t'ai pardonné pour des tonnes de raison: parce que tu m'as défendue auprès de ma mère, tu voyais toujours l'humaine en moi, parce que tu es venu me sauver alors que tu me disais ''tu l'as bien cherché''. Tu étais quand même là, lorsque les loups m'ont capturée pour se venger, lorsque Klaus voulait m'offrir en sacrifice, parce que tu es venu à moi quand tu risquais de tomber au fond du gouffre. Parce que tu as voulu m'empêcher de me rapprocher de Tyler en sachant où ça me mènerait. Parce que j'ai survécu à Katherine, parce que je suis plus forte grâce à toi. Parce que tu m'as choisie moi au départ alors que tu n'avais que l'embarras du choix, même si c'était pour m'utiliser comme un objet. C'était _moi_. Tu m'as brisée, arraché toute confiance en moi, mais tu as façonné ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Alors que les derniers mots s'envolaient dans la vaste chambre, elle fondit lamentablement en larmes, se cachant derrière ses mains jointes afin qu'il ne la voit pas dans cet état déplorable. Elle voulait être forte pour lui, pouvoir le soutenir dans cette épreuve et ce jusqu'à la fin, mais c'était trop pour elle. Quant à lui, il semblait touché. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'on puisse lui pardonner un tel comportement et la voir pleurer ainsi, pour lui c'était comme l'absolution qu'il n'espérait plus, l'attention qu'il n'avait jamais reçu.

\- Comment est-ce que je vais faire sans toi, moi?! S'emporta-t-elle entre deux salves de sanglots, agitant les mains devant lui.

\- Stefan est tellement mieux placé que moi et tu as Bonnie, Elena, Matt et Tyler. Tout le monde est là pour toi, tout le monde t'aime.

\- Tu ne comprends pas! Aucun d'eux ne m'a ramenée à la vie. C'est ton sang qui m'a crée... Tu es – Tu es comme un père, me soignant, me rassurant ou ce genre d'ami que l'on voit peu ou à qui on ne fait pas vraiment attention devant tout le monde, mais à qui on peut totalement s'ouvrir une fois seul à seul. J'ai besoin de toi, tu ne peux pas me laisser!

\- C'est la fin pour moi et c'est tant mieux. Vous serez moins malheureux ainsi.

\- Arrête avec ça, s'il te plaît! Répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois les mains sur le front dans un geste de désolation, les larmes dévalant toujours ses joues rougies par l'émotion avant de frapper la table de chevet de ses petits poings, à la limite de l'hystérie. Cesse de te renfermer, tu vas mourir... Tu devrais t'ouvrir aux gens, profiter du temps qu'il te reste, dire ce que tu as le cœur au lieu de répéter sans arrêt que c'est de ta faute, que tu l'as bien mérité.

Le mourant voulut répondre, mais une nouvelle quinte de toux, nettement plus violente que la précédente, l'en empêcha et il rejeta tout le sang qu'il venait d'ingurgiter, tâchant de nouveau ses draps immaculés qui ne ressemblaient plus à grand chose dorénavant si ce n'est une toile quasiment entièrement recouverte de peinture carmine, enfin de ce qui dépassait de l'épais édredon vert et or. Un hurlement de désolation lui échappa alors qu'il se reposait sur ses deux mains, la tête penchée, ses mèches de jais lui barrant les yeux.

\- Blondie, tu devrais rentrer, je risquerai de te faire du mal et on a vraiment pas besoin d'une autre grande malade en ce moment, marmonna-t-il, le souffle court et la voix étonnement rauque avant de se redresser, une main sur son front bouillant. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te blesser plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait.

\- Arrête tes conneries, tu ne me feras rien, je le sais, chuchota la blonde en le recouchant en véritable infirmière, pleurant encore, mais en silence puis elle recommença à tapoter délicatement son visage. Je suis guérie et c'est grâce à toi. Maintenant c'est à toi de lutter, on a tous besoin de toi, malgré nos jugements sévères. _J_'ai besoin de toi.

\- Caroline... Tu es trop tendre pour rester parmi nous, pour supporter ça. Tu devrais partir avant que tu ne sois totalement détruite, que cette étincelle quitte ton regard une bonne fois pour toute. S'il te plait...

\- Sûrement pas! Je ne vais pas te laisser te démener tout seul, je ne vais pas abandonner Stefan, Tyler, Bonnie, Elena... Tous ces gens aussi perdus que moi, mais pas autant que tu ne l'es.

\- Ta gentillesse te perdra, murmura Damon qui la considérait avec un sourire apaisé, la distinguant clairement à présent, refermant la main sur la sienne , minuscule et tremblotante. Tu n'es pas faite pour ce monde. Tu auras été l'une des lueurs de ma minable vie, merci d'avoir été là, même si tu m'as vraiment donné du fil à retordre.

\- Et je t'en donnerai encore, tu vas voir! S'exclama-t-elle avec un faible rire, reniflant discrètement. On va trouver un moyen de te sortir de là, je te le promets Damon. Je te le dois.

Absolument pas certaine de ses propres mots, elle se pencha sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front moite, l'enveloppant de sa chevelure d'or, l'unique vision de clarté qu'il appréciait. Le claquement d'une portière dans la cour le fit sursauter tandis que le nouveau venu entrait au pas de course dans la demeure. Caroline reconnu sans le moindre soucis une Elena paniquée qui empruntait le même chemin qu'elle, pourtant, elle n'esquissa pas le moindre geste de recul.  
Tandis que la furie brune montait l'escalier 4 à 4, Damon profita de ce court laps de temps en tête-à-tête pour déposer ses lèvres craquelées, presque râpeuses sur sa joue encore humide puis il enroula ses bras faibles autour de sa taille guêpe, l'écrasant contre son torse malmené. La blonde profita de ce qu'elle pensait être la dernière étreinte, les paupières abaissées, menacée par de nouveaux sanglots.

\- Tu m'as prouvé que j'avais le droit à de la douceur, de la compassion... Je n'aurais pas imaginé ça possible.

Et Elena débarqua dans la chambre, essoufflée et les cheveux en bataille, la main reposant sur la poignée de la porte. A ce moment, Caroline avait déjà disparu, s'enfuyant par la fenêtre telle une criminelle et jeta un dernier regard par dessus son épaule à l'ombre de Damon Salvatore.


End file.
